Demons and Desire
by FantasticNic
Summary: Gajeel is very protective of Juvia and she had been staying with him for months, something happened but no one knows what. Laxus has an interest and developing relationship with the water mage and finds out that Gray wasn't the good guy everyone believed him to be. Where will this end up?
1. Chapter 1

The guild hall was filled with it's normal hustle and bustle, Laxus was on his stool with his back against a pillar checking out Fairy Tail's resident water mage as she stretched across a table to reach a pacifier for her friend, Levy, barely reaching it with the tips of her fingers she had exposed her long legs through the slits in her skirt and her ass looked great from the angle. Laxus realized Gajeel had spotted him as he joined Juvia and Levy at the table with his tiny daughter. Juvia looked his way and asked Gajeel, "was he looking over here?"

"Nope." Gajeel said matter of factly.

"Are you sure, Juvia was almost positive that he was looking at her," she smiled slightly.

"Not a chance Ameonna," held Gajeel.

"oh," she said disappointed, "I just thought that maybe….Laxus-san is attractive…but if you say" she rambled.

Gajeel shook his head firmly, Juvia stood looking defeated and headed to the bar for a cup of tea.

Levy shifted the baby's weight from one side to the other and scolded her husband, "why do you do that? He could have been looking over here, I actually thought he was. Do you get something out of making her stay so depressed all the time? She's barely holding her rain off lately and when it does come it takes hours to calm her down because she is so embarrassed it makes it worse."

Gajeel scowled and furrowed his brow, "she doesn't need any trouble, no guys means no trouble." He glanced at Juvia ensuring she was still busy at the bar before dropping his voice, "do you think we need another situation like the ice-prick?" he raised his eyebrows questioning his wife.

Levy let out a short sigh, "no, you're right. You do know that she can't stay single forever, right?"

"Not forever," Gajeel stated, "just until she can see the dangers."

As Juvia turned with her drink to rejoin her friends Laxus stood to leave and they passed by one another in the center of the room, Laxus brushed his arm against hers, their fingertips touching and she felt a flutter in her stomach. She glanced over her shoulder watching him head toward the doors as he called out, "Mira, I'm leaving for that mission, be back in a few days."

Juvia sat at the table and slowly sipped her tea, and Gajeel glanced toward the job board, "Wonder if he took that S rank job, figured he would have taken a team for that one."

Levy shrugged, "maybe he went on a different one."

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks when Laxus staggered through the doors of the guild. Freed rushed forward catching him before he crashed to the floor, bleeding and sporting many severe looking injuries he struggled to remain conscious.

Juvia rose from her seat across the hall and craned to see what was happening, she pushed through the crowd and came to the front just as Freed and Bixlow carried Laxus past toward the infirmary. She whispered his name as he went by and swore his eyes fluttered as if he heard her. Gajeel walked behind her and escorted her toward the exit, "We have to go sign your lease today."

"oh, yeah." She murmured glancing back. Juvia had been staying with Gajeel and Levy for nearly six months now, everyone assumed it was because of their new arrival and Juvia helping out, but Gajeel had been overly protective of the water mage, one never seen without the other as long as anyone could remember. It had been ages since she had even been near Gray, and everyone secretly wondered what it was that caused the girl to finally move on.

Signing the lease to her new place meant a certain level of privacy again, all that time living under the watchful eye of her friend had caused her to have a bit more anxiety than usual and her rain had crept ever closer and sometimes would release for entire days before she could control it again. She blamed it partially on not being around the one that stopped the rain, but she knew deep down that she could do it without him. Looking around, she saw the modest furnishings of her new place, a small sofa that barely fit two people, an arm chair, a shelf and a kitchen table and chairs in the living and dining area. The bedroom only had a bed, dresser and end table but Juvia had planned on getting more as she started to take more jobs again, she only went occasionally when Gajeel needed help but now she would need to work more to afford her place. She was surprised she managed to talk Gajeel into letting her get this place without too much fight, it being a ground level apartment made him nervous for her safety but she assured him she would be cautious. Her old place was much larger and more customized, reflecting her style in every inch of space but she knew it would only be a matter of time until she made this place her own as well.

When night fell and Magnolia slowed down Juvia locked her door and headed toward the guild hall. Once inside she saw that everyone had left for the night except Mira cleaning up in the kitchen and Master in his office. She crept through the hallway and made her way to the infirmary, cracking the door and sliding carefully inside. Standing in the dimly lit room she peered toward Laxus and walked slowly toward him. She stood near the end of his bed and looked on, seeing the strong dragon slayer look so hurt was something new for her, he had always seemed robust and in control even when he had been injured before. She placed a hand softly on his arm for a moment and wished for his quick healing before sneaking back out of the infirmary and praying to make it back home without running into anyone. She was free to do as she pleased, but that wouldn't keep her 'Big Brother's' protective nature from creating a lengthy lecture for her later.

Juvia made it back home and locked her door securely before changing into her pajamas and laying down for bed in her empty apartment. She was unsure of why she had felt compelled to go see Laxus tonight, but she wondered what had taken him so long on the job and what had caused such awful wounds on him. Drifting off to sleep she felt independent once more in her life.

Days later Laxus emerged from the infirmary after some tending to by Porlyusica. He did not seem to want to speak to anyone, even avoiding his own team who wanted nothing more than to sit around a table with him in their usual fashion. Juvia had been walking out of the guild that day and overheard some commotion behind the guild, walking around the side of the building she saw Laxus working out, she supposed he must have felt like training after his injuries to regain his strength. She lost track of time standing there watching his muscles flex with each motion, she sensed the anger and frustration in his magic with the release of every spell and she was enamored by the way it made her not want to look away. Realizing she had things to do she snapped out of her haze and headed toward home. Laxus had been aware of her presence and had been wondering how long she would stay, he didn't mind her being there, but he had a certain soft spot for the water mage and found her sexy when she looked at him with the light in her eyes.

No longer having her there allowed his frustrations to once again creep in and take over his mind. Growing bitter once more he spit into the dirt and headed back to his place to clean up, maybe he just needed to go out for a drink to unwind.

* * *

At the bar Laxus sat at the bar nursing his first beer and sulking in his sour mood when someone sat next to him and ordered a beer for themselves. He immediately recognized the voice and looked over seeing Gajeel next to him. Laxus, not looking for social interaction, gave a nod acknowledging his presence and went back to staring at the bubbles hugging the rim of the glass. Gajeel however had come with a purpose, looked directly at him and gave a firm warning, "stay away from Juvia."

Not liking the tone nor the message Laxus gave a glance filled with arrogance back at Gajeel and sharply responded, "What if I don't? is big brother gonna beat me up after school? Seriously metalhead, she's a big girl let her make the big girl decisions on her own."

"Just do everyone a favor and do what is best for her and walk away. I see you checking her out and getting closer to her, it's been going on for months. Just stay away." Gajeel lashed back.

"Listen bud, I don't know what kind of sick 'not under my roof' shit you got going on but you can't threaten me or control her. If she wants me to be around I will," Laxus retorted with a smirk and gulped the lukewarm beer down, signaling the bartender to bring another.

"I'm telling you one last time, you don't know what is going on and you need to stay out of it." Gajeel swigged his drink, slamming it down and leaving.

Feeling livid, Laxus drank beer after beer dwelling on what Gajeel had said, what the hell had happened? He wasn't always so protective over her, then he turned into this. Shaking his head he had another thought creep into his mind, this one about the failed mission and upcoming trip to ERA for the inquiry. He decided he would need a few more drinks to dull this pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This chapter was much shorter originally but I kept editing and adding and this is where I ended up. I have another chapter I am editing and once I am satisfied I will post it. I appreciate all of the favorites and notes, it definitely made my day to see that, I was unsure of how people would feel about Gray not being a nice guy. Yes, I realize that Juvia is saying "I" part of the time, I am dropping the third person thing because my word processor likes to change it and then I don't notice all the time**

Laxus left the bar and slowly walked down the uneven street, he squinted against the dim streetlights trying to get his bearings and realized he had way too much to drink. It had been a rough week with a failed mission and council inquiry and he needed to blow off some steam but maybe doing it alone hadn't been wise. The whole conversation with Gajeel hadn't helped, only making him angrier, he was sick of everyone thinking he was a shitty person, he had gotten to know Juvia over her time at the guild and she was always so genuine with him, was he bad for wanting to be around her more? No, Gajeel was wrong. Shuffling his feet trying to keep his balance he leaned against a brick wall and took a few deep breaths of the cool air before moving forward again. He made it another few blocks slowly and began feeling his limbs grow heavy he hit his knees and the world spun around him as he felt a pair of cool soft hands around one of his arms pulling him to his feet. Somehow the small framed person managed to get him indoors, pull off his boots, assist him down the hallway and he flopped back onto a down comforter and sunk into the soft bed, rolling over with a deep groan he slung his arm and unintentionally pinned his savior next to him on the mattress, unable to lift his own weight anymore he slipped off into a dreamless sleep as the person next to him struggled a bit under his weight and gave a sigh of defeat.

Sunlight peeked around the edges of the dark curtains and Laxus opened one eye slowly then the other and glanced around the strange room he was in. He lay in a simple bed with a thick comforter next to a small end table with a few items on top, a hairbrush, notebook and pen, glass of water. Peering to the other side of the room he saw a slim arm extending from the fluffy blanket next to him, clearly female, soft breathing indicated his bedmate was still sound asleep.

Did I have a one-night stand? He thought to himself, it's been ages since the last one. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, so much for my goal to not do that again, not that anyone would necessarily believe it but he'd given up that lifestyle late last year. Getting older seems to have that effect on people, he thought with his joints aching.

The body next to him shifted, softly groaning she stretched. Laxus peeled the blanket back slowly as not to startle her and his gaze was met by two bright blue eyes, "Laxus-san you're awake" Juvia said sleepily.

"Rain Woman?" he asked in disbelief, so much for Gajeel telling him to keep clear of her, despite it not being intentional it happened. "Wait, did we sleep together? Jeez I don't remember anything," he asked abruptly.

"No, no!" she quickly reassured him, looking embarrassed "I looked out my window last night and saw you having a bit of trouble walking home. I managed to get you inside and put you back here in my room because you are twice the size of my sofa. I didn't mean to stay back here with you but once you put your weight down I couldn't muster the strength to get you back on that side and well, I gave up and went to sleep. Sorry, Laxus-san."

"Nah, it's fine." He gave a quick exhale, "thanks for the help. I got pretty messed up last night." He gave a regretful look and they heard a knock sounded at the door. _Shit,_ he thought, _there's big brother, right on time._

She gave him a puzzled look and jumped up heading down the hallway to the living room. He admired her body in the tank top and small shorts she wore then it crossed his mind, did she go out in the cold in that revealing outfit to get me last night?

In the main room she opened the door. "Good morning, Levy, what a surprise." she said sounding confused.

"Oh, Juv I am sorry to come by so early but I lost the baby's blanket and she won't stop crying, I was wondering if I left it here last night because I really don't know where else to look at this point." Levy said flustered, pushing all the words out without taking a breath.

Juvia moved a few throw pillows on the sofa and found the lavender blanket tucked between the sofa cushions, "ah, here we are," she said triumphantly handing the plush blanket over to Levy seeing her immediate relief, "tell Miss Ari that Auntie Juv loves her."

"I will," Levy replied, turning to leave and something caught her eye, "Juv, there are men's boots in your floor," she pointed out raising an eyebrow. "I left pretty late last night, when did that happen?"

Juvia held a finger to her lips signaling Levy to be quiet and gave her a pleading look, "Shhh. Okay. It's nothing but it doesn't leave this room. I don't need Gajeel freaking out and telling me I can't handle living on my own again yet."

Levy nodded, "I understand," she said, eager for information, "it stays between us, I promise."

Juvia inhaled deeply before slowly blowing it out and explaining, "Laxus was a bit inebriated last night and I saw him trying to walk home pretty unsuccessfully, I helped him inside and he's sleeping it off back there." She gestured toward her bedroom.

"Juv!" levy squealed, "There aren't any blankets on the sofa, were you in bed with him?" she nudged her friend suggestively.

"I slept back there, but only because he was kind of trapping me when he passed out," she said with an expression of humiliation, "but it was kind of nice sleeping next to the warmth, and well, …" she trailed off and looked at the floor nervously.

"You like sleeping with him? I knew you liked him!" Levy squealed, "the first time I slept next to Gajeel I felt the same way, one bed in the room and stuck on a mission, we ended up cuddled up and I realized I wanted to do it again."

Juvia gave a small smile, "but Gajeel liked you, and well," her gaze flicked back toward her bedroom, "I don't think that's a possibility." Her smile melted away and the room dimmed, the sun had slid behind a layer of gray clouds.

"Don't say that," Levy warned, "I think it could be mutual, really, don't give up so easily. Don't let the rain come back right now, I know you've struggled lately and moving on from the Gray fiasco was really hard, but you deserve better than that." Levy hugged her friend, I unfortunately have to go before Gajeel storms over here with the baby, she smirked, "but you need to take things one step at a time. You'll find someone eventually, and again, I promise that this stays between us."

Juvia locked the door and waved out the window at Levy and took a moment to shake her nerves over the conversation before heading back to check on Laxus, who had sat up listening to the entire conversation, did she really forget he could hear incredibly well? He did his best to look less disheveled as looked at Juvia and announced, "I should get out of here before you have any more visitors," he immediately thought of Gajeel. "thanks again for your help Rain Woman," he stood and gave her a nod before heading to the living room and shoving his feet in his boots and walked out the door.

Juvia laid on her stomach in the billowy coverings of her bed and instinctively inhaled the scent of the cologne lingering where Lexus slept and let her mind drift to his arm draped over her as she daydreamed about intimate encounters that she wished could happen.

Laxus tuned his key in the door and walked into his apartment, he kicked off the still-untied boots and headed for the shower. Cranking the hot water he discarded his dirty clothing and stepped into the shower to remove the traces of the drunken night he forgot.

He ran his hands over his wet hair and lathered the shampoo and a flash of the night before came to his mind. _Juvia pulling him with her to her room "we're almost there," she said through ragged breaths, "please stay with me, I am not sure I can drag you if you pass out." Bodies hit the bed, light touches on his head, "are you okay?" she peered over his body, hair cascading past her face brushing the bed, his arm flung over her and the look of internal conflict decision on her face as she pushed once to remove it but then laid still. _

Laxus shook the memory away, he rinsed his hair and grabbed a bar of soap and lathered against his body, running suds over his arms another flash of the drunken encounter emerged_. He rolled over, the room was almost completely dark yet he was able to make out the shape of the sleeping water mage next to him, her curves nestled against his body. He ran a hand over her hip, his rough skin against her softness barely concealed by the small garments giving him a good look at what was hidden under her usual modest clothing. She shifted to her back and looked up at him, still half asleep. He leaned forward and placed kisses on her collarbone and she gently pushed him back, "Laxus, no, you're drunk." He laid over her and pressed himself between her legs feeling her warmth through his pants. He bit her neck softly and shifted his weight enough to tug at the buttons of his shirt. Juvia's scent overtook his senses and a low growl emerged from the dragon slayer, she pushed back again holding his face between her hands, "You don't want this, Juvia knows you don't want to do this with her, just go back to sleep Laxus."_

His fist met the tile of his shower, leaving a spiderweb design in the cracks he made. So he had tried to have sex with her… shit. Then hearing her conversation with the bookworm earlier, she apparently didn't think he could hear her…but now he knows. Even after he had pulled that shit trying to get in her pants she said she liked sleeping by him? She was something else. Although she clearly didn't think he had any feelings for her, he shook his head in disbelief, he hadn't thought he'd been very subtle.

He reached to turn the water off, as the last drops made their way from the shower head he remembered the way she looked waking up next to him, curled gently in the blankets and looking up at him with that sleepy expression, bed head topping off the sexy image in his mind. He had to do something, she was driving him crazy. What are the chances that she found him last night? Was it kismet?

He dried quickly with the towel and headed into his room for clean clothes, he had work to do, but first he had to take care of his inquiry with the council today which involved a long train ride that he did not look forward to one bit.

Juvia was tempted to hide in her apartment all day, after the night she had she couldn't see herself going to the guild hall, but she had to check in at least once or Gajeel would assume something was up and she was doing her best to show she was handling things well on her own. She had replayed the night time and time again over while she got ready; the way he smelled, his body pressed to hers, the warmth of his kisses on her collarbone, just the thought of it gave her chills. She brushing her hair out and realized and felt a bit guilty, she really hadn't wanted to stop his advances last night but she had known if she let it happen he would have probably never spoken to her again. Stupid, she snapped at herself, you can't so stuff like that with someone that is drunk, you're better than that. She huffed and decided to head to the guild and get it over with.

At the guild she settled into Gajeel's usual table with her tea and waited for him to make it there with the wife and baby. Her mind drifted off and she sat daydreaming staring into her cup, she hummed softly to herself and didn't even notice her friends approach. She faintly heard something before snapping out of her thoughts and looked up and saw them, "Juvia's sorry. I didn't catch that," she said with a meek smile.

"I just said good morning, and that you look happy today," Levy explained, handing Ari to Gajeel before sitting.

Gajeel looked at her with his brows furrowed, "spill, rain woman."

"What do you mean?" she tried to keep her expression neutral and not look too much at Levy.

"The smiles, humming, not a cloud in sight. You have a good day yesterday?" he questioned.

"Of course I did Gajeel, I love my new place and Levy brought Ari over to see me last night, I had already started to miss seeing her all the time," Juvia smiled, she was proud of herself for saying something logical and technically true and just leaving out the details he wouldn't be happy about.

He leaned over and sniffed, "you smell funny."

Juvia paled, "do I offend?" she tried to play dumb but she felt like and idiot for not remembering he could use those dragon senses to dissect things. Dragon senses. If she were pale before she was downright green now, Laxus had those senses too didn't he? She wasn't sure the different between the generations of dragon slayers but she was pretty sure she had known him to use senses like Gajeel. Had he heard her conversation this morning?

"Ameonna?" Gajeel asked. "you ok?"

"I think I left my teapot on the stove, I can't recall turning it off," she lied, "I got used to having you guys to check that stuff for me and now I am having to relearn to do it all alone." Flustered she stood and started walking toward the doors, "Juvia needs to check that now, a fire would be bad at the new place," she rushed out without another word.

Gajeel turned to Levy, "what do you know about this?"

Giving him a dumbfounded look, " how am I supposed to know if she turned her stove off?"

Gajeel scowled, "not that, shrimp, what's with her mood? I can't pinpoint the smell lingering on her but I know it's familiar."

Levy shrugged, "we hung out last night and I grabbed Ari's blanket this morning, both times she was in a good mood, I think she's just happy to have her own place again."

Gajeel gave her a lingering stare before accepting her answer and moving on, "I ran into Laxus last night."

This time it was levy's turn to give a look of skepticism, "Did you run into him, or did you go looking for him?"

"Hey, either way, I saw him," Gajeel snapped, "just gave some friendly advice to stay away from Juvia."

Levy sighed, "and how did he take that? I don't think he is the type to want to take any advice no matter how friendly, and you probably just threatened him."

His expression darkened, "damnit woman, that's not the point, he better stay away."

"And if he doesn't?" she pressed, "What do you plan on doing about that? She likes him and she would be so angry with you if he approached her and you fought him over it. You need to back off, she needs to handle her own personal life, Gajeel."

"And if he does the same thing Ice-Pop did?" he growled in frustration.

"Do you really see Laxus doing that?" she asked exasperated.

His palm slammed the table and Ari began crying, "Did you really see that happening with Ice-Pop? No one did and I bet no one would believe it if they found out, not their golden boy."

Levy took their crying daughter and shook her head disapprovingly at Gajeel, "despite all of that you still need to back off and let them figure this out."

"What is to figure out? She hasn't even been around him lately," he snarled.

Levy gave a sassy smile, "Ok then, be like that Gajeel, I'm going home though. You aren't going to sit here yelling at me about someone else's life and _HER DECISIONS_," emphasizing her words walking out and leaving a very angry and confused Gajeel alone at the table.

"I hate when she is right," he said to no one in particular.

It had been the inquiry from hell, Laxus had to give a report on how his mission had fallen apart and the person he had been sent to save lost a limb and remained in a coma. He remained in Era after the inquiry and slept in a small inn on the edge of town, waking early to catch a train back to Magnolia. He had made it through reliving the failed mission for the council, his charges of negligence dropped, and let off with a one week suspension from any guild work but all he could think about now was Juvia and the night that became more and more vivid as time went on. She had given him such conflicted looks at he caressed her and she still turned down his advances and put him back to bed. He should be embarrassed for his actions, in a way he was because he didn't mean to get drunk and push himself at her, but he also had the feeling that she would not have rejected him if he hadn't been drinking. Arriving in Magnolia after the longest train ride of his life he rushed to her apartment to find out how she felt.

She opened the door and he swooped her into his arms, kicking the door shut and pushing her back against it. He kissed her deeply, when he finally took a breath she whispered, "why are you doing this?"

"Listen Juvia, I am not drunk so that's not a reason to stop me this time, I came here to see you and here I am,' he still held her against the door, he leaned in and bit at her ear lobe and kissed down the side of her neck, feeling her body react against his as she fought back a moan.

"mmmm….No, stop." She gasped, Laxus pulled back and looked her in the eyes and they shone with tears, "I can't be your friend with benefits, or a one night stand," her voice cracked with emotion, "I just can't do that to myself."

He pushed his forehead to hers, "I don't want that either, I know I should have been clearer and come here to talk but I got carried away," he admitted, "I wouldn't do that to you, I actually want to try to see if this can go somewhere." He chuckled lightly, "not just the bedroom."

A blush caused her entire face to turn a deep shade of pink as she smiled, "really?"

"Yeah, really, But your protector isn't gonna be happy," he said, "I've already been warned to stay away from you."

Juvia fumed, "he told you that? How dare he!"

"Can I take that as a sign you want me around?" he gave a charming smirk.

She practically melted in his arms, "of course I do, I didn't think you liked me but I have been wishing I could find out for ages," she admitted with a giggle.

He leaned in capturing her lips again and plunged his tongue into her mouth, feeling her return his kiss and grind against him, when she pulled back her breath was ragged and her hair messed. Pulling her away from the door he sat back on the sofa, Juvia straddled him and leaned in for a kiss running her fingers through his hair and giving it a tug, not truly believing this was happening.

Laxus eventually took Juvia by the face gently and looked at her with a severity behind his stare, "I promise you I will never do something like I did last night ever again," he licked his lips, "It was a bad night and I let it get out of hand, I regret trying to sleep with you as drunk as I was, but only the drunk part because I would love to be in your bed with you again."

Juvia's heart fluttered, then she gave a look of concern, "what happened? What was so bad?" she asked softly, her fingers brushing his jaw.

"My last job," his face dropped and he began, "the person I was supposed to protect got hurt, badly, and is in a coma. I had to go speak with the council about being irresponsible. I should have called for help, I let my ego get in the way and someone nearly died." His head dropped back against the sofa and he sighed. "I am suspended from guild work and Gramps is probably going to extend that on his end."

"Has he not told you yet?" she inquired, running fingers through his hair once more, attempting to relax him.

He gave a slight snort, "I haven't even made it back to the guild yet, you were my first stop." He lifted his head and looked at her, giving a wicked smile, "I kept thinking about you in your little short shorts and I found myself here."

Juvia giggled and smacked him lightly on the shoulder, "Laxas-sama, stop."

"Sama? Mmm I like that," he kissed her again, "but unfortunately I do need to go to the guild hall and meet with Gramps." He noticed that her expression immediately shifted to one of disappointment. "What?" he pressed, "are you okay? What did I say?"

Her face still clearly filled with sadness, "no it's fine, I will just see you another time then."

"Aren't you going to the guild today?" he asked, puzzled, running his hands down her arms.

"yes, but Juvia will keep her distance there," she stated gloomily, storm clouds rumbled outside and her pulse quickened, her face paled and she whispered, "no no no no no" trying to keep her rain at bay.

Laxus grabbed her waist as he stood, lifting her with him, turning and sitting her on the sofa he kneeled before her, placing a hand behind her head and pulling her in for a gentle kiss. "First, I wanted you to come with me to the guild. Second, your rain is part of you, please don't panic and wish it away, it's linked to your emotions and shows your power. My lightning is the same for me, I learned to let it be a strength and not be seen as a weakness, and you can do the same."

She blinked back the tears and the clouds lifted slightly, "okay,' she nodded, "I have to work on that."

He nudged her, "get ready,' he said kissing her lips again, she rushed off to change and do whatever girly things she felt necessary before going out and he thought to himself, so much for Gajeel trying to keep me away, the girl was like a magnet.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving at the guild Laxus told Juvia he wanted to go in through the back door so he could speak with the master before running into everyone else, so as he entered Makarov's office she walked into the main hall and found a seat at the bar. No one seemed to notice her enter at first, allowing her to sit back and observe the chaos around her. Natsu went table to table trying to get someone to fight him, eventually triggering a full-on brawl by tossing a stool out of anger causing the broken pieces to hit multiple guild members. She did her best to avoid looking at Gray sitting with Erza and Lucy, but he gave her a smug smile as he turned to join the brawl. Looking at the other side of the room she saw Wakaba and Macao ogling the models in Wizard Weekly, and Alzack and Bisca keeping a watchful eye on little Asuka as she played. Evergreen, Bixlow, and Freed waited by the door, probably for news of the inquiry, and to pounce Laxus the moment he entered, not realizing he was already inside.

A few moments later Makarov entered through the back hall with Laxus towering over him, "….and that is all we are going to say about that," master said with a nod and dismissed Laxus. Juvia was unsure if he saw his team heading his way, but he made a beeline for her sitting at the bar and placed a quick kiss on her cheek before pulling her up by her hand. Turning he was met with three very confused teammates and a silent guild hall. He took Juvia by the hand and led her to a table at the back of the room, pulling out a seat for her.

The first words broken through the silence were said piercingly by a certain ice mage, "oh man, that guy is in for it with her." Juvia cringed causing Laxus to bristle and he leered in the direction of team Natsu, causing Erza, Natsu, and Lucy to shoot looks at Gray who smirked and leaned back in his seat unphased by his team's scolding.

Freed was quickly closing the gap between himself and Laxus with Bixlow and Evergreen shortly behind him, and Bixlow's babies chanting '_Laxus Laxus Laxus'_ as they hovered. Laxus took the seat next to Juvia, casually draping an arm over the back of her seat and gestured for his team to take a seat across the table. Quickly clattering to take their spots the three of them exchanged looks and Juvia gave a meek wave. Laxus had no expression on his face as he said, "it is what it is, play nice."

Evergreen spoke, "I don't think any of us are concerned in the least about Juvia and your," she hesitated, "_relationship_," the last word came out as more of a question than anything. "We are, however, wondering what became of your meeting with the Master and the council."

"I can work, in a week, until then it's downtime. You can work, don't stay back because of me," he explained, "I got other things to occupy my time anyway." Pressing a kiss to Juvia's temple he glanced over and noticed Gray looking on angrily. What was that guy's problem?

Gajeel came in holding the door open for Levy who was holding their sleeping baby, Ariana, and heard an immediate yelp of excitement from her followed by the baby stirring but ultimately remaining asleep. He gave her a bewildered look before letting the door close and walking behind her. Levy headed straight for Juvia and Gajeel then noticed her sitting with Laxus's arm around her and loudly yelled, "WHAT?!" causing the baby to wake and cry, he received a smack on the arm from his wife as she scowled up at him.

Juvia rolled her eyes and stood, taking the fussing child from Levy and snuggling her close, "Hey sweet Ari, shh shh shh" she cooed to the baby, rocking her gently.

Gajeel harshly whispered, "will you _please_ put the baby down so I can talk to you?" his words sounding calm but very angry.

Juvia rocked the baby and replied to her friend in a sing-song voice, "Auntie Juv would put Ariana down but she knows Daddy is just going to be a meanie, so Auntie Juv is gonna go make a bottle with Mommy and let Daddy cool down."

Watching Juvia walk away Gajeel snapped his face back over to see Laxus watching him with an eyebrow raised. "You done?"

"No. I am not done, that is my best friend and I don't know what you are thinking messing with her like this after I specifically told you not to," Gajeel snapped, "you have no idea what she has been through and you're gonna break that girl like everyone else did"

Clearly forgotten and completely excluded from the conversation the rest of Laxus's team slid from their seats and backed away, not wanting to pry into the boss's business or be pulled into the cloud of rage seeping from Gajeel.

"What exactly do you think I am doing to her?" Laxus asked, leaning forward aggressively, "and let me ask you this, do you want me asking her what she has been through? Because from what I saw no less than an hour ago that girl can't rehash that right now without flooding out half of Magnolia. So, I can ask her so I know," Laxus retorted, "or I can let her tell me when she is ready."

"Outside." Gajeel pointed to the door. "Now." Laxus got up and followed him, giving a quick gesture of reassurance to Juvia signaling for her to stay where she was at, snuggling the baby. As he exited the large doors of the guild hall Gajeel spoke. "I'm gonna tell you, but not because I want to, but because if you're gonna do this despite my warnings you need to know."

'Know what?" he questioned.

Gajeel reluctantly answered, "Fullbuster."

"What about him?" asked Laxus, curious about where this was going. As far as he knew Juvia had obsessed about the popsicle for a while and then just stopped one day.

"Fullbuster was an opportunistic asshole." Gajeel spat. "Turned out pretty much the entire time Juvia followed him around like a lost puppy he had her as his own little stand-by. He didn't care about her at all, but when he felt the need to get his dick wet guess who he went to see?"

Laxus then understood her unhappy reaction about his advances toward her, immediately voicing that she couldn't be a friend with benefits or one-night stand. Of course she had said that, she had been used before and was trying to protect herself. Laxus started to speak, he wanted to tell Gajeel that was not something he had to worry about but he was silenced by a hand held in the air, apparently there was more.

"I found out accidentally. Happened to need the spare key she keeps for me, her spare was hidden outside so I let myself in thinking she was gone…like she said she would be." He drew a breath, "saw a scene I can't forget. That jerk sitting there bitching at her to '_get him hard_' with a fist full of her hair holding her in place, she was on her knees crying." I was livid. I fought the urge to snatch her up and turned around and walked back out the door to keep from killing him, next thing I know she is rushing out to talk to me, he stood there telling me they were just role-playing and she was fine. Looking at her it was obvious she wasn't okay with what was happening, she was shaking and splotchy from crying. I couldn't take it, I threw her over my shoulder and got her away from that situation. Back at my place I found out that it had been going on for months and he had forbidden her from talking to him any differently in the guild or mentioning their so-called relationship. He couldn't get it up on his own and would make her do all sorts of stuff until he was ready for sex. She had bruises, cuts and bites under her clothes, she probably still has scars where the worst of it was but it's always covered. Months of this and I didn't know, one thing is for sure that guy covered his tracks well, I never had any idea he had been at her place."

Laxus felt sick, rage rose in his throat and he forced himself to swallow it. "I would have killed him, hell, I still might."

"I tried." Gajeel spat "remember when he was bandaged up about six months ago? That wasn't from a job. I got suspended from guild work for twelve weeks by the old man, would have been worse but I outed that bastard for being manipulative, he argued back that she continued to let him come over so it was mutual. The whole thing got swept under the table, Master said I should understand that because Juvia refused to speak for herself and didn't want to make a claim against him that there wasn't anything he could do."

Laxus did remember Gray being bandaged up for a few weeks around that time, he had bragged about how hard his mission was and said he got injured saving people. Laxus felt the need to beat the guy within an inch of his life, he growled, "and you had to sit there listening to him play hero and say it was a mission?"

"Master prohibited me from making a scene, didn't want to draw negative press to the guild." Gajeel grimaced. "This is why I say to you will all seriousness that I will murder you if you ever lay a finger on her that isn't wanted."

Laxus thought back to his drunken advances and nodded, "I will never do anything she does not want me to do."

Clearly not wanting to think about what that might be Gajeel glanced away, "and watch Fullbuster around her, I don't trust him."

"Got it" Laxus nodded. "are we good?"

"for now," Gajeel agreed unenthusiastically.

Back inside the guild Laxus made his way over to Juvia and heard her name in conversation, "Can't believe he'd waste his time on Juvia, that woman is clearly psychotic, you saw her stalk me for months…" Gray said to Lucy.

Juvia handed Ari over to her dad and stepped back only to be pulled into a passionate kiss by Laxus, he had dipped her back and effortlessly held her in his arms. Before the two broke apart there were a few playful woops and calls from the onlookers, Laxus pulled her back onto her feet and Juvia blushed a deep crimson and buried her face in her chest. "What was that for?" she murmured.

"Oh nothing," Laxus replied glancing at Gray storming out toward the back door and then Laxus shot a scheming grin in Gajeel's direction.

Gajeel shook his head lightly and continued making faces at his daughter, Levy turned and said, "we need lunch, anyone hungry?" leading the group back to the table to get ready to order food.

Laxus looked around the guild once more before joining the group, Gray had clearly been bothered by his kiss with Juvia, confirming his suspicions that the guy wasn't over his issues with the water mage and leaving him to wonder if she was safe around that bastard.


	4. Chapter 4

Juvia woke in her place and headed to the kitchen to make some tea, she felt like she had the most amazing dream and was practically skipping. She filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove and leaned back against the cabinets, a dark mass of fabric drew her attention in the living room and he headed over to investigate knowing it wasn't something that belonged there. Lifting the heavy item high in the air it fell to meet the floor in front of her and she realized it was a coat, one belonging to Laxus, OH. It hadn't been a dream? She felt giddy and in disbelief, her life had changed so much in a short period of time, thinking back she remembered all of the times she spent chatting with Laxus at the guild and wondered how long ago this could have happened if she had known it was possible.

The kettle whistled and she made her cup of tea before sitting at the small kitchen table, she had to figure out what kind of job she would need to cover all of the expenses, not having lived on her own for a while she was a bit rusty. Once she had finished her calculations and drank her tea Juvia decided to bite the bullet and head to the guild to take a look at the job board, glancing at the coat again before leaving she shrugged and left it there, he knew where to find it.

The job board seemed daunting, so many things appeared just too much for one person and she was currently without a partner. Gajeel had taken a special job sent by the council for him, Levy was staying home with the baby, and Laxus was unable to work for that one week period. Someone walked up behind her and it made goosebumps appear on her exposed skin "Want to go on a job, Juvia?" he spoke. A chill ran through her, nausea hit, she did not have to turn around to know Gray was there. She started to walk away and he touched her wrist, not grabbing it but still it was enough to stop her dead in her tracks, "Don't leave, you used to want to do jobs together all the time," he chuckled, "what happened? Did big brother ruin all the fun?"

The doors opened across the large guild hall with a smack, Juvia knew what team strutted in when that happened, Gray moved toward the back exit and left Juvia looking at Laxus making his way over to her, his team taking a seat at the bar. He pulled her close and led her to a table, "what happened there?" he asked with darkness in his eyes.

"You know about him, don't you?" she questioned, his reaction was clear, no one else had any idea of the things that had happened with Gray so he would have had no reason to react that way.

"Gajeel clued me in, don't be mad, he did it because of the possibility of stuff like that happening," he explained gently, holding her hands. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing that anyone would find inappropriate unless they knew," she simplified, "He asked me to go on a job, then said I used to do it and Gajeel ruined the fun."

"Oh, it was fun was it?" Laxus frowned, "what an asshole."

"This is why Gajeel always said he wouldn't let me go on jobs alone," she said.

Laxus nodded, "I have to agree with him there, but I can't go, so…." He turned and shouted, "FREED!" Speaking to Juvia once again he said, "I will just have to send my right-hand man in my place."

Freed approached, "You called?"

"I need you to accompany Juvia on a job, whatever one she chooses, but she could use some brains and brawn. Since I can't go can I depend on you?"

Stammering in disbelief, "You picked me to go in your place? That's an honor, Boss, of course I will accompany her. Pick whatever job you think is best Juvia," he said to her, and she cheerfully headed back to the job board. 

"Thank you for thinking of me," Freed said.

"I am really depending on you here," Laxus said quietly, as not to draw attention, "Keep an eye out for Gray and keep him away from her." Seeing Freed's puzzled look he tried to explain without drawing attention, "There's some bad stuff between them and he can not be trusted, keep her safe. I can't tell you much more right now."

"You can depend on me to protect her," Freed puffed his chest, "she is one of us."

Juvia carried a job request back to the table and laid it in front of Freed, "I think this one is good," she said reading it again, "A job in Hargeon at the port, if it involves much water manipulation we are going to be best for the request."

"sounds wonderful Juvia, I will prepare and we can leave this afternoon," Freed replied, "shall I meet you at your place in later and escort you to the train station?"

Juvia giggled, "such manners, that sounds wonderful Freed."

Laxus stood and moved beside her, "Let me help you get ready, I'd like to spend some time with you before you leave, we can something to eat on the way to your place," he suggested.

"okay," she beamed up at him, "your coat is at my place too, you'll probably want that back."

Before leaving the guild Laxus waited while Juvia quickly informed Mira that she and Freed would be taking the port job in Hargeon and departed to prepare for her trip.

Freed showed up right on time to escort her to the train station and an anxious Laxus watched them going together toward the station wishing he could have been the one to go with her but knowing that Freed was more than capable of keeping a watchful eye on Juvia and their surroundings. On his walk back to the guild he thought about what he had learned about Gray and wondered what had happened to the seemingly trustworthy mage to make him turn into such a volatile person. Entering, he arrived in his grandfather's office and decided to take this downtime to do some preparations for the upcoming S Class trials, having been doing more guild work he hoped to eventually make his way to be the next guild master. Outside the office door Laxus heard Alzack ask about the second job available in Hargeon, one to transport a dignitary to another town, but Mira explained that it had just been claimed a little bit ago and Gray was already on the last train to Hargeon.

Laxus dropped the files and the papers fluttered to the floor, Gray was on the same train as Juvia, had he taken the second job in Hargeon on purpose or was it merely a coincidence? Laxus suddenly wished he would have told Freed the severity of the dangers associated with Gray and Juvia, He hoped that his teammate was as thorough with Juvia as he usually was with Laxus, because then he'd have nothing to worry about, but yet he stood there and his blood ran cold.

Juvia curled into the train seat dozing with her head against her bag, Freed watched over her but feeling that he could possibly fall asleep himself he put an enchantment on their train car to prevent unwanted visitors, not knowing what might be attempted he had no idea if it was even a possibility at that point in time.

A few hours later it had gotten dark and Freed jolted up, realizing he had been asleep as well, he thought he had heard something, but it seemed quiet now. A low clicking noise and metal on metal became evident, someone was attempting to slide the door open but his enchantment held, making the door hold strong against the person outside. Juvia slept soundly as Freed stared at the door, wondering who was outside, the noises faded and were replaced with the sound of retreating footsteps. Freed slowly rose from his seat and slid the door slightly open to see a man in a long white coat with dark hair walking toward the next car, most unusual though was the black coloring on their neck and hands. Closing the door he made a mental note to get a call to Laxus once they settled in their room at the inn.

Freed left Juvia in the shared room to order food as he went to the lobby to use the communication Lacrima, once he had connected with Laxus it was clear that he was distraught. "Gray took the other job in Hargeon," Laxus began without so much as a hello, "keep an eye out."

"I know, I already encountered him, I had enchanted the doorway on our train car and he had tried to open it and failed." Freed informed.

"I knew I could count on you," Laxus felt relieved that Freed prevented another meeting but uneasy that they were still in the same area so far away from him.

"But I noticed something," Freed began speaking slowly, "he had the markings on his skin the same way as when his demon slayer magic takes over. I don't know why he would have those all over him if he wasn't even using magic."

Laxus was silent for a moment, he finally responded, "strange, I think I have someone that might be able to look into that for me." Looking extremely tired he rubbed his neck and stretched, "Try to stay alert, he has hurt her before and I can't let that happen again."

Freed was stunned, "Hurt her?" Seeing the severity of the concern on the face looking back at him in the lacrimas he took it seriously, "I am going to get back to her now."

"Do that." Laxus responded gruffly, "I'm relying on you. Thanks Freed."

Freed felt his coat pockets and realized he had left his key in the room, knocking softly he waited for Juvia to open the door but instead was greeted with a frightened shout, "Stay away from me, I don't want to fight you so just leave please," a broken sob broke her sentence, "Just leave me alone."

"Juvia it is me, it's Freed," he proclaimed through the heavy door, "Please open up for me and I can help you." The door cracked slightly and he saw the piercing blue eyes peering out, then the door swinging open and Juvia bounded into his arms obviously shaking. "What happened while I was gone? Are you okay?"

"I had heard a knock and thought it was the room service, but when I opened the door Gray tried to push his way in and I barely pushed the door shut again to lock it." She cried and looked around, "he told me he knows I will stop seeing Laxus and come back to him and stood there knocking for what seemed like forever before he finally left, but when I heard you I assumed he was back."

"I need to ask you something," he said leading the girl back into the room and securing the door, "did he have the black marks on his body from the demon slayer magic?" Juvia nodded, looking puzzled, "did he try to use magic on you?"

Thinking she shook her head, "no. he didn't"

"I don't know what happened in the past but has he ever used magic on you?" She shook her head no in response to Freed as he spoke again, "did he always have the marks?"

"Yes," she wondered what difference it made but knowing Freed he had a good theory in the works, he was one of the brightest mages in the guild.

"Hmm. Interesting." He murmured. "Laxus is already investigating that, I just spoke to him and he was on his way to get help gathering some information. Until we get back to Magnolia please do not leave my side, I will answer the door and once we take care of this mission we can work on figuring out what else we can do to prevent any trouble with Grey."


	5. Chapter 5

When their train arrived back in Magnolia Freed insisted he walk Juvia directly to her apartment and he went to the guild alone to report on their mission. She unlocked her door and walked inside relieved to be home, taking her boots off she stepped into a large wet spot on her carpet, looking around she didn't see what would have caused water to seep into the rug. The spot was cold, she noted, there was no cup or bowl around that might have spilled….there seemed to be no obvious explanation. Throwing a towel over the spot she soaked up as much as possible and when she picked up back up she noticed a small whitish item stuck to the terrycloth of the towel, grabbing the item to pull it off it was clearly ice.

She slid her feet back in her boots and ran toward the guild, she suddenly hated living on her own and having no one there to still her fears, running the entire way to the guild she panted outside the doors knowing she should calm herself before anyone saw her in this state. Once she could keep her appearance neutral, she crossed the threshold and slowly walked toward the table at the far side where she could find Gajeel sitting with Levy clearly deep in conversation, passing by Gray he grabbed her elbow and whispered into her ear, "did you get my message? Ice doesn't wait forever, next time hurry before it melts." He rushed away from her but she could still feel the tickle of his breath on her skin leaving chills through her entire body.

Glancing at Gajeel again she felt herself struggle to breathe, all of her work to overcome her fears seemed to go out the window all at once, it is much easier to overcome fears when it seemed like he was done messing with her. Her pulse thumped heavily, feeling it pound in her head she turned again and left the hall, deciding she should just leave everyone out of her trouble, feeling that she wasn't worth the effort they put into the protection. Gajeel had already housed her and protected her for six months, during this time he worried about her and it cut into the time he would have spent with his daughter, she didn't want to cause everyone so many issues. If Gajeel found out about Gray being in her place he would surely move her back in with him and she would be back to feeling like she had no freedom. Before she knew it she was running back toward her apartment and so distracted she barely noticed those around her, she smacked into Laxus and he caught her before she tumbled to the ground. "What's the rush? He asked. She looked around her, darting her eyes from one place to the next checking her surroundings, "why are you so jumpy? Did something happen?"

She blew a shuddered breath before telling him about the encounter with Gray a few moments before and explained why she didn't tell Gajeel right away. He pulled her toward her place and helped her pack a bag, "you are going to stay with me until we take care of this, I don't feel like I can relax with you here." While she gathered items from the bathroom, he kneeled down to inspect the water on the floor, definitely demon slayer magic, he sensed the strange energy it left behind and wondered how he had gotten inside, looking up and down the door frame and along the windows he saw no damage or sign of a break in. The whole situation worried him.

Taking Juvia back to his place seemed to calm not only his nerves but hers as well, she curled up next to him on the sofa reading a book with her head resting gently against him, he ran a finger up and down the soft skin inside her elbow as she made silent expressions at the happenings of her book. A soft knock at the door caused her to jump and color drained from her face, giving a quick glance he placed a kiss on her forehead, "Levy," he explained.

Entering the lightning mage's place for the first time Levy gave a quick glance around before she sat on the edge of a chair and glanced into the sling on her body where the Ari slept soundly. Levy gently lifted her out and smiled handing her over to Juvia who gladly held the small child. Levy then pulled a few books and scrolls out of her bag, "I found some information for you Laxus."

Looking confused, Juvia listened as Levy read from a book, "Being an unstable and mysterious magic; if exposure to demon slayer magic happens at too rapid of a pace the user can have adverse reactions including dark markings, eye changes, and full demonization. "

Laxus stood and began to pace the floor behind the sofa where Juvia sat, "That could explain his changes but if Juvia is the only one he is after that still leaves a strange obsession issue. Does it say anything about how to undo the demonization?"

"Well, what I have found so far is hazy at best, but I might be heading in the right direction, I am looking into an option I want to run by Freed, but it's hard since we don't want to alert Gray to the research," Levy pushed on her gale-force reading glasses and moved through heavy tomes as she continued talking, "I think if I keep at it I can have answers soon."

"You guys have been researching this?" Juvia asked in disbelief.

"I came to the bookworm when he showed up on your last job, Freed was the one that noticed the black marks being a common theme, but we weren't sure if it would pan out." Laxus explained. "I honestly don't want to blame Gray for all of this, it seemed like he was a good guy and I didn't think he was capable of abusing one of our own," he clarified.

"I think, after looking at this particular volume," Levy said gesturing at a massive book, "that there could be a encasing and potion combo that would remove his demon slayer magic completely, but the problem would be getting him to participate."

"I aint worried about whether he complies, I will drag his ass through the streets if I have to," Laxus said showing his agitation.

Levy continued to pour over her information reading excerpts aloud as Juvia rocked the baby and Laxus tried to formulate a plan. Yawning, Levy looked at the time, "I better pack this one back up and get home before Gajeel loses his mind," she took her daughter, placing her back in the baby carrier and gave a quick hug to Juvia before heading out.

Laxus pulled Juvia up from her sitting position and hugged her against his body, "I need you to be safe," he said, "I have to attend a meeting with Gramps tomorrow and I want to you go stay with Levy until I get back." Juvia nodded, "but if you need to relax before then might I suggest a shower with a bodyguard?" he waggled his eyebrows.

Pulling back and suppressing a giggle Juvia tried to look serious as she asked, "Oh? Is Freed available?"

Laxus gave an indecent smile, "I am going to get you for that one," she ran down the hallway and he playfully followed her.

The next morning Laxus snuck out early leaving Juvia soundly asleep wrapped in the blankets. His meeting with his grandfather was one they had put in their schedules over a week ago but he still drug his feet as he went into the office, knowing he would rather be back in bed close to Juvia.

When she woke up, Juvia gathered a few things and tossed them in her bag before stepping out the door to spend the morning with Levy, but as she began to walk to her friend's place she remembered that she had bought a gift for Ari on her last mission and went toward her apartment instead. She unlocked the door and darted inside to rummage through her satchel from her last mission, not having taken the time to unpack anything she knew the small toy was still inside, seeing it fall free of her clothing she snatched it up turning to see someone standing in her doorway.

"Lucy," Juvia questioned, "what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," she replied quietly, "can we sit?"

Feeling uneasy Juvia moved toward the door, "I actually have somewhere to be right now, but we can meet up later at the guild if you want."

"I need you to be alone," Lucy whispered, "I need you to tell me what happened with you and Gray.

Juvia felt nervous and wondered why Lucy would be asking, hoping it would not be a trap. "Why don't you tell me what you think happened and I will just fill in the blanks," Juvia suggested, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

Lucy began, "Gray had told us that you had been stalking him to the point that he had to go to the master to keep you away from him, he would say you were completely psycho. Natsu said he had smelled your scent on him quite a bit and said you had definitely been around him, but we were still unsure."

Juvia took a breath trying to remain calm as she heard the lies that Gray had told his team, and who knows how many others, a layer of clouds formed overhead darkening the sky. Lucy looked outside at the changing weather and then back to Juvia, "But the thing is, I think he did something to you," a shuddered breath came before Lucy's next words, "because I think it's the same think he is doing to me." Juvia froze and looked at the blonde, she saw the fear in her eyes as she continued, "it all makes sense now, how you disappeared for weeks and suddenly turned up living with Gajeel and Levy, the way Gajeel never left you alone, you guys thought it would happen again and he was protecting you."

Juvia looked at Lucy and asked, "how long has this been going on?"

"We started fooling around a few weeks ago, when he got rough and out of hand he started to blame it on fetish or role play, but when he saw you with Laxus it was like a switch flipped and it got a lot worse and I knew it wasn't okay, but I was afraid to leave or tell anyone," Lucy recalled.

"Are you hurt now?" Juvia asked gently.

"Not too much," Lucy said frowning, "I have managed to stay away from him lately, for the most part."

"Let's get out of here, come with me to see Levy, we are working on something that could solve all of this," Juvia said, pulling Lucy up by her hand.

Lucy glanced out the window into the rain Juvia had unleashed, "I don't think that is going to work," she said reluctantly.

Juvia turned to see a silhouette against her rain, moving toward them putting off a black aura, as he grew closer their suspicions were confirmed. Gray looked unwell, black markings streaking his body and a vacant look on his face.

Juvia's rain had turned partially to sleet as Gray got closer, Lucy gripped Juvia's arm as the storm grew stronger and they knew they needed a plan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I have been on the fence about if I am ending this here or exploring the inevitable encounters with the victims after. I am always open to suggestion, but I also already have two other things in the works and can start posting chapters in the next few days. As always I appreciate the notes and follows and I love hearing from you guys, even the person who found me on twitter lol.**

Laxus had just arrived to Levy and Gajeel's home from his earlier meeting and felt anxious to see Juvia, when Levy opened the door she paled. "You're already here? I thought you were Juvia."

"What?! She isn't here?" he yelled.

"No, it's just me and the baby, I figured she had slept in but I haven't made it out, I was waiting for Gajeel to return with the last ingredient for the potion." She explained. This was the last element they needed for the plan they made to contain the demon they feared controlled Grey. The sky darkened slightly drawing his gaze off to the horizon to see the clouds rolling in, heavy with rain.

"I'm heading to find her, by the way those clouds are moving I am thinking she's at her place for some stupid reason and she no doubt needs help," he grabbed the needed items, shoving them into his coat pockets and pulled together a makeshift plan to buy time, "I will go there, get Jet over here and once the potion is ready send it to us as fast as he can go."

"I will." She reached for her communication lacrima, not wanting to draw anyone else into the fray but knowing they needed speed on their side. "Gajeel should be back any moment."

Laxus ran off toward Juvia's apartment afraid of what he would find when he got there. As he reached the top of the hill closest to her place he saw rain and heavy clouds wrapping the building like a hurricane and Gray standing just at the edge of her storm. He had to hand it to her for using her storm as defense, but he had to get closer to assess the situation better. A moment of pure worry flashed through his head, questioning what Gray would do when he advanced at him, fear gripped his heart for a second as he pictured the ice mage attacking Juvia and his lightning unleashed.

A loud crack of lightning drew Juvia's attention past the silhouette she had been staring at, just beyond that she saw someone that could only be Laxus moving down the hill. She watched as he approached Gray and there was no movement, looking into Gray's eyes Laxus saw nothing but vacant blackness, he was unsure if Gray even knew he was there.

Feeling encouraged by the presence of Laxus she peeked down at Lucy and released her storm, the only barrier between them and Gray. As the swirling clouds slowed the massive amounts of rain that had been pulled into the gale fell in a massive wave flooding walkways and roads in the nearby areas. Lucy moved closer to her, holding onto Juvia's arm for support, "Why did you do that?"

"Laxus is here," she whispered, "I think we are going to need to get to him to finish this. Lucy, stay close ad be strong, you can do this." Juvia opened her door and moved outside seeing Laxus standing directly next to Gray.

"I don't think he can even see anything, his eyes are blacked out," Laxus shouted as the girls approached, "I can't be sure if he is in control of anything right now

Just then disembodied voice snarled from somewhere in Gray, "He has been pushed to his limits, the weakling has broken, he has no will left and his magic is mine." The group stared in disbelief as Gray wavered ever so slightly from side to side. Suddenly Gray's body lunged at Juvia and Lucy causing them to shriek and jump back as Juvia performed her water lock on Gray the instant Laxus used his lightning, electrocuting Gray and leaving his body soaking and charred on the ground." Laxus pulled a heavy set of cuffs equipped with seal stones to keep Gray from using magic attacks and clamped them over his wrists.

Laxus gave a frown, "didn't mean to do that, it worked though."

"Why would he tell us that," Lucy asked, sounding shaky at best.

Laxus had a hardened expression as he said, "no one reveals a plan without knowing their next move." Just then Gray began convulsing and darkness slipped from his mouth and eyes before being pulled back inside.

"Release me, I can not be bound," the demonic voice shrieked, "I must move to power."

"Yeah sorry, that's a no." Laxus smirked, "If you can not be bound, I don't see your issue, unless those seal stones are doing a number on you." Plucking metal and crystalline pieces from his coat he placed them around Gray's body on the ground, as an approaching figure moved swiftly toward them. "There's our guy," he smiled at Juvia, "Let's get this over with."

Jet quickly approached and stopped just beside Laxus staring at Gray on the wet ground with darkness attempting to seep from his body. "should I ask what you guys are doing out here?" he asked as he handed a vial to Laxus, "Levy just told me to bring this to you but didn't mention any of this."

"Hey, stay, I need a witness that isn't a victim," Laxus said as Jet turned to flee, "this is going to be a mess later I know it." Jet reluctantly turned to face the group and stared at the faces of Juvia and Lucy who wore similar expressions of fear and worry.

Laxus unfolded a sheet of parchment and knelt next to Gray, "Juvia, take Lucy and step back a bit," dumping the vial of iridescent silver potion onto Gray's face and chest he began to read from the parchment to perform the separation spell.

Gray convulsed as the demon made horrific noises, black smoke and darkness pulled from Gray's body and shaped a frightening form just above the lifeless body it left behind. Attempting to flee the darkness banged and slammed against the barrier formed by the metal and crystalline relics on the ground, unable to escape as Laxus shifted to the containment spell the demon called out, "you cannot hold me, I am more powerful than all of you and I will finish the mission I set out on," disappearing into the largest of the crystal pieces causing it to glow with an eerie purple hue.

Jet was the first to speak as he looked around, "what the hell did I just watch?"

Laxus answered gruffly, "we just removed a demon from our friend here, and his slayer magic along with it."

Gray awoke in the infirmary, Makarov sitting beside his bed. "Good to see you awake, Gray."

His body ached and felt too heavy to move, his head pounded and his mouth was dry as he croaked, "Why.."

"Seems a group of our own mages took it upon themselves to rid you of a demon that had attached itself to your slayer magic," Makarov said slowly. Gray struggled to comprehend what the master had just said but was cut short as the explanation continued, "Furthermore I find myself in a predicament as actions you performed during your time possessed turned out to be true after two victims came forth with matching stories and stories. I am unsure of how to deal with the atrocities performed upon the victims since they took place while you were not fully in control of your actions."

Gray paled, feeling bile rise he managed to ask, "what did I do? Is everyone okay?"

Makarov took a long pause before responding, "your relations during possession were abusive, despite your ability to remember we still have to deal with the fact that these young ladies endured physical and emotional damage, and that is something you yourself will likely find it hard to come to terms with as well."

Gray pulled his body to an upright position despite his body screaming in pain, "who? Who did I hurt?"

Makarov took a breath before responding, "Miss Lockser and Miss Heartfilia," and Gray's head fell into his hands as he let out a muffled cry. "They were also part of the group that engaged in the removing and capturing of the demon and the removal of your slayer magic before bringing you here. The entirety of that group has been ordered to complete a magical ethics course with the council before being allowed to practice magic or continue guild work."

The room grew still, "Now as for you," Makarov continued, "Meredy from Crime Sorciere performed a sensory link with you during your time unconscious and from her search of your memories and mind she found no indication that you knew of the atrocities you committed." Grey let out the breath he had been holding, "but the council and I came to the conclusion that despite that you should complete an in-depth counselling program and volunteer work for the next six months while you recover from the physical and mental effects of your possession. The volunteer work is put in place for the victims to feel vindicated, but they did talk the council down from magic probation."

Gray sank back against the cot once more, "I can't believe all of this," Makarov sighed, I too must complete an ethics course as I was the one that did not believe Miss Lockser's initial claim as it did not come directly from her, but from Gajeel instead, she had completely refused to speak and I made the incorrect assumption that it was exaggerated and I was ultimately wrong."

"As a guild master I would suggest you do what you can to atone for your actions with the victims over time-" he broke off looking fiercely into Gray's eyes before adding, "but as a grandfather I must insist you give Laxus and Juvia a wide berth as he has much to settle with you. He does not fully believe that you were completely unaware of your actions."

"Laxus and Juvia?" Gray said in disbelief resting his hands on his head.

"I too was surprised but they are good for one another and it was his concern for her that inspired Freed, Gajeel, and Levy to research how to remedy your possession, they however needed to include the guild and council in the process not knowing if they were correct or how it would hurt you in the process, it was all extremely short sighted." At that point Makarov excused himself, knowing the vigilante group would be returning from the council any moment, and wanting to fill them in.

Gray closed his eyes, breathing deeply and letting the master's words sink in, he could recall nothing from his own memories and could do nothing but replay the conversation in his head.


End file.
